Lawn Escape
by Dixiehnsnluver
Summary: A strange call comes into Aldrina's lawn company. A person who screams over the phone and pays with
1. Screaming and Galleons

"Lawn Escape, this is Aldrina speaking. How may I help you?" Aldrina said answering the phone at her father's lawn company.

            "YES, I WOULD LIKE TO SCHEDULE AN APPOINTMENT..." a strange voice yelled. 'I know your type.' Aldrina thought as she grabbed the appointment book. 

            "When would you like to schedule it for?" she asked.

            "TOMMOROW!" Aldrina shook her head as she got the directions to the house and the size of the job. It was going to be a big one. Her father and she were the only two that worked at the Lawn Escape, a Lawn Service. They would most definitely have to spend hours upon hours there to get all that they wanted done done. 

The Next Day

            "Whoa..." her dad said as they stopped in front of the gates to a huge mansion. 

            "This is the right address," Aldrina assured herself as she rolled down the window and looked for a buzzer to the gate.

            "Who are you?" came a scowling voice from an unknown source. 

            "Lawn Escape. Someone here set up an appointment for today." Aldrina said as she craned her neck looking for the source of the voice.

            "Come on in, dears." came a feminine voice from the same unknown source. The gates opened and Aldrina's father drove down the long driveway. When they reached the house, the door opened and a man and woman stepped out. The man looked down his nose at them while the woman smiled like a queen greeting her poor subjects.

            "If you will, start with the wandering garden and work your way around."

            "Yes, Mrs.…?"

            "Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy."

            "Mrs. Malfoy, how will you be paying today?"

            "Why, Galleons, of course," Aldrina shook her head. This was certainly going to be a long day.

            "Dad, why don't you go ahead and get started while I sort this out?" Aldrina said. Her father scratched his cap clad head and walked back to the truck to get the tools needed for the job. 

            "My father is a …muggle and I haven't a way to exchange the galleons. Is there any way you can pay muggle money?"

            "Muggle money?! You, a mere mudblood, ask us to demean ourselves by getting muggle money?" the man sneered drawing himself up to tower over her.

            "Don't you dare call me a mudblood!" Aldrina screamed. "My father was one of the greatest wizards before Tom Marvolo Riddle cast _Confundo Obliviate on him to eliminate his competition. What I do now, I do out of necessity, MR. Malfoy." Aldrina's eyes glowed amethyst as she reached for her wand hidden under her uniform._

            "You…You're Robert Robins child?" Narcissa asked.

            "My name is Aldrina Grania Robins, the last descendant of Robert and Alexandra Robins. Reduced to menial work in the muggle world because of Voldemort." Aldrina sneered.  "Does this make you happy?"

            Narcissa shook her head rapidly while her husband backed up. "We will leave you to your work. We'll see about getting...muggle… money for you." They quickly walked back inside the house. Aldrina quickly calmed her anger and walked over to her father. 

            Mr. Malfoy walked quickly into his study and shut the door behind him. He walked to the fireplace and through some floo powder on it. "Wormtail!" He shouted into the green flames. A head suddenly appeared. 

            "Tell Lord Voldemort he was correct in his assumptions that the Robins' were hiding in the muggle world." Malfoy sneered. Wormtail nodded and disappeared back into the flames. The door to the study closed quickly as an eavesdropper sought to leave before getting caught. 


	2. What's so Special about a Robins?

Lawn Escape Chapter: 2

            Draco wandered down the hall and out into the yard. What was so special about this girl being a Robins? He recognized the name of being one of great power. At one time, they had been the equivalent of a non-violent Voldemort. But then something had happened and the family was ruined. The father had lost all memory of the wizarding world and the mom had been driven insane due to the Cruciatus curse. The two daughters had been left to fend for themselves. Evidently the father and the youngest daughter were working in the gardens right now. His mother had absolutely gone crazy. She had sent owls to every person she knew. His father had gone into his study. Draco knew what that meant. Every time he went into that study, one could hear the plans of Voldemort through the door. It was a thing Draco had become accustomed to; though he wasn't sure he was quite comfortable with it. 

            Where was the oldest sister? He hadn't heard anything concerning her, and yet is mom had mentioned the youngest as being the last heir to the Robins' estate.  He looked towards the gardens. There she was! She had dirt streaks on her face and a baseball cap. Yet, she carried herself as a princess. He found himself getting closer and closer until she looked up at him. 

            "Hello there." She said as she set down her clippers. "What's your name?"        

            "Draco, Draco Malfoy." He replied

            "Ah, a good name." she commented and stood up. He noticed that she wasn't very tall.

            "Where's your sister?" Draco blurted. Why not ask the source, after all?

            "Dead. She died in a muggle car accident. Elisa was visiting Mom and decided to look at the muggle world and at all their oddities. She was hit and died instantly." She wiped her hands off on her pants then held out her hand. "Aldrina Grania Robins, nice to meet you,"

             "And you." Then Draco asked the question that no one ever thought he would ask. " Do you need some help?" 


End file.
